User talk:ElectraAlexisQG
I cant contrul its in sied my head. I fell so numb. Its been about 2 years latly its been geting worse. I been thinking about it more offen. When they lie there in there beds asleep when iam affried of it. Sleep taifes me to my vary most core. I used to have these terrible nightmears were i would murder my family or any one that just got cloes to me or that i loved in my mined i killed them. i used to cry when i had these nighttares now i just fell numb when i wake up. The unly time these horible drems would stop was when i had someone i could just hug or grab on to. i hate being alone i know its my falt for being alone iam affried i mite hurt them if i dare to show fellings. I am tried of hiding. Ever time i cryed out for them to come cofert me doring my sleep no one ever did i would be told to GO TO SLEEP. Or to behaive my self i wonted just someone to be there cofert me Keep me safe. But no one ever would. One night someone did. It was about 2 am in the moring my brother had a frined over. He known me seens i was about 5 and has allways tested me. He acted like a brother of the sorts but more loveing. So i am 13 1/2 hes 15. He just moved back from out of stat. His parent were in a difrent city and his hoes was locked so he crased with my bro witch is about 17. Me and my bros frined camren kinda mssed around befor but nothing like then. He came in my room it fellt as if someone were watching me. i tunred to fined him just standing in my room. i asked him what the hell are you in hear for? Well the dog got out and i thout he mite be in hear. Oh.. um sorry that i woke u up iam not that tired can i stay in hear a bit. um i gues. such over. I felt so um safe and loved right then when he put his arm around me. We haerd my father coming i thot he was going to duck down but he kinda hide.. i nozeld in to him. but when i leffted my face up i met his. this time i could not run i could not excape. it just felt wright i kissed him. Slowly we just kissed. We maed out and stuff till about 8 somthing. he held me i felt like i was safe like i couldnt be hurt by my slef or by my fillings. You know what fellings do the hurt. He brock up with me for some one better i wish he would off told me of what i wasint to him. He was my frist kiss. not the last. So tonight is one of thows nights wear i just slite my wrist so i couldnt fell all my pain just to take it away. Hera i am agen looking at there face sleeping peacsfuly. noan of them ever came to cunfurt me and the one person that did hurt me. The knife i have in my hand woulnt do well enoff thats why there tied down. sorrry brother sorry mother and fother but you would beat me for somethoing i couldnt help. you would only tell me to shut up and go to sleep when you heard my crys well to night no one will arsen your crys. Rasing the knife in to my fathers chest slizing it open ill take my time killing you father and as for you mother yull be quick. I stabed the knife in to haer chest. I am sorry mother i love you. I slashed my father on the arms. you never sall the scars you all ways seed i was good for nothing well i am good at hurting people allways have been. I left him bleding there i walked to my brothrs room were him and his frined were. i grabed the gun and shot my brther in the head. His frined my X laed on the bed. Well you cheting son of a bitch i loved you. But you brock my harte i grabed some wiers and skoed him with it but i maed cuts on his arms making him feel the reson why i hated my self and why i cryed my self to sleep. I whent back and shot my father in the hart. I whent back to cam. I just strted to kiss him. You were my frist kiss but not my last. But i will be your last kiss my love. I athced jompercbales to the knife and plunged it in to him. And thats how i frist started my killing sprey and got my name of ElectraAlexis. ElectraAlexisQG (talk) 03:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC)ElectraAlexisQGElectraAlexisQG (talk) 03:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ElectraAlexisQG page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:37, May 26, 2014 (UTC)